Bang Bang
by best hyuuga
Summary: Una idea loca de Rydel más una canción igual a una noche especial en casa de los Lynch. Raura, R5
1. Chapter 1

Era sábado, por lo que Laura había venido a mi casa para ensayar el guion de A&A, nos habíamos ido a mi habitación para que no nos molestaran, pero después de unos 20 minutos, el ensayo quedó olvidado y ahora estábamos en mi cama disfrutando de una sesión de besos, que cada vez eran más fogosos.

- Dios, Laura, cada vez me gustas más- le dije entre besos, mientras acariciaba la piel de su espalda debajo de su camiseta.- Eres tan jodidamente sexy, si no supiera que mis padres están abajo te haría gritar de placer.

- Nadie te lo impide, Lynch, y creo recordar que tus padres había quedado en salir a esta hora, así que eso nos deja la casa para nosotros solos.- me dijo al oído, para después morderme la oreja sensualmente.

- Mmm, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso, porque no pienso detenerme hasta que grites mi nombre más de una vez- le dije sonriendo mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y después la besaba con pasión.

- Estoy impaciente- me dijo con una sonrisa y me besó lentamente. Decidí intentar extender este momento lo máximo posible, así que me dediqué a saborear su cremosa piel, con muchos besos y mordiscos. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era cuando varios suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de su boca al tocar o morder ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

Nuestros labios estaban muy rojos por los constantes besos, tanto ella como yo ya no conservábamos la camisa y nuestro pelo estaba desordenado. Cuando me quedé satisfecho de nuestro juego previo, y me decidí eliminar la ropa que nos sobraba para continuar. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Espero que estéis vestidos, porque voy a entrar- se escuchaba la voz de Rydel desde detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Rydel, vete!- le grité, mirando la puerta cerrada con enfado. Escuché una risita que provenía de Laura, la cual me miraba divertida- No es gracioso, siempre nos interrumpen en la mejor parte- le susurré quejándome.

- Ross, seguro que es importante.- me dijo, y luego gritó- Rydel, espera, ya te abrimos.

- Me la debes Marano, pienso acabar lo que empecé cuando se vaya Delly- le dije. Ella asintió y luego me besó con pasión, para unos segundos después romper el beso y ponerse su camiseta para abrir la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en la cama mirándola.

- Hola Delly ¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo Laura con una sonrisa dulce.

- Laura, eres un amor- dijo mientras la abrazaba- No puedo creer una chica tan dulce como tú sea la novia de mi hermano gruñón.

- Rydel, ¿qué querías?- le dije con un todo molesto desde la cama.

- Ves lo que decía- dijo mirando a Laura, que simplemente se rió.

- Rydel...- le dije con un tono de advertencia.

- Vale, vale, ya paro- dijo mirándome- Lo siento mucho chicos por la interrupción pero tenía que hablar con Laura de algo importante.

- Claro, Delly, que necesitas- dijo Laura.

- Recuerdas lo que hablamos el jueves con Savannah- dijo Rydel emocionada.

- ¡No bromees, los encontraste!- casi gritó Laura eufórica.

-¡Siii!- dijo Rydel dando saltitos de alegría- pero tenemos que ir ahora, ya he llamado a Sav.

- Claro, vamos... - Dijo Laura.

- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo que te vas?- le dije yendo hacia ellas, cuando llegué sujeté a Laura por la cintura pegándola a mí- Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

- Mmm, por favor, Ross, tengo que ir con Delly, es importante- me pidió mirándome suplicante con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

- Pero lo nuestro también lo es- le dije como un niño cuando quiere algo.

- Ross, no todo en la vida es sexo- dijo Rydel con cierta molestia, pero luego me guiñó un ojo con diversión- Te aseguro que cuando vuelva con ella esta noche, me lo agradecerás.

- No estaba hablando contigo- le dije entre dientes, un poco sonrojado.

- Te prometo que esta noche te lo recompenso- me dijo Laura al oído con una voz muy sexy.

- De acuerdo, puedes irte, pero antes necesito hacer algo- la abracé más a mí y la acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo, después la besé con deseo intentando demostrarle lo mucho que la necesitaba en ese momento. Ella respondió igual de apasionada al beso, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y jugando con el pelo de mi nuca, esa acción hizo que cada vez sintiera más calor, por lo que mis manos bajaron para acariciar una de sus piernas y levantarla lentamente hasta la altura de mi cadera.

- Chicos, que sigo aquí- dijo Rydel con un tono de voz divertido. La voz de Rydel nos obligó a separarnos, pero antes le robé un último beso rápido, adoraba besar sus labios, se habían convertido en una droga para mí. - Vamos Laura. Nos vemos hermanito.

- Nos vemos esta noche, Ross. Te amo- me dijo antes de irse.

- Yo también te amo, Lau.- le dije antes de que Rydel se la llevara de la mano.

Amaba a Rydel, pero en ocasiones podía a llegar ser muy inoportuna, arruinándome toda la tarde. Y ahora tenía un problema que solo se solucionaba con una ducha muy fría.

Una hora después de una larga ducha, y repasar el guión del próximo episodio de A&A, me entró hambre y me fuí a la cocina, mientras me acercaba podía escuchar los voces de mis hermanos hablando.

- Hola, chicos- les dije al entrar en la cocina y dirigirme a la nevera, donde encontré un delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate.- No sabía que habíais llegado a casa.

- Hola- dijo Ryland desanimado, con la acabeza apoyada en la mesa.

- Hola- me saludaron también Riker y Rocky.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- les pregunté mientras me sentaba frente a Riker.

- Está deprimido porque su novia lo ha dejado tirado por Rydel.- respondió Rocky con tono divertido.

- ¿Rydel?- le pregunté confundido.

- Sav y yo habíamos quedado en su casa para ver una película, pero en medio de la película Rydel la ha llamado y ella se ha ido corriendo, dejándome solo.- contestó Ryland con voz triste.

- Espera, ¿Tú también?- dije con duda.

- ¿A que te refieres?- me preguntó con interés.

- Rydel fue a mi habitación y nos interrumpió a Laura y a mí cuando estabamos... eh, ensayando - dije con rápidez- y luego se fue con Laura.

- ¿Ensayando?- dijo Riker en tono de burla- ¿el qué?, la forma de hacer bebés.

Todos se rieron por el comentario de Riker y yo me sonrojé un poco.

- Te acuerdas cuando los encontramos en cuarto de limpieza en la fiesta de Raini. - dijo Rocky entre risas- Cada vez que veo una escoba no puedo evitar reírme.

- O cuando mamá pensó que alguien había atacado a Ross, por como volvió a casa una noche. - Riker añadió conteniendo la risa- Con la ropa arrugada, el pelo alborotado, varias marcas rojas en el cuello, los labios muy rojos y algunos rasguños en la cara y espalda. Y lo mejor de todo fue cuando ella le preguntó de donde venía y él inocentemente respondió de casa de Laura.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al recordar aquello. Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas, de la verguenza. En aquella ocasión, Laura y yo fuimos un poco salvajes. Yo no me había dado cuenta de mi aspecto, por lo que cuando mamá me preguntó donde y con quién había estado le dije la verdad, que había estado con Laura en su casa. Recuerdo que mis hermanos se burlaron de mí por una semana y mamá simplemente, me dijo que tomara precauciones con una sonrisa divertida.

- Hey, ya basta- le dije un poco molesto cuando noté que no paraban de reirse.

- Lo siento, pero tienes que admitir que es divertido- comentó Rocky cuando se calmó- Laura y tú, son unos adictos al sexo.

- ¿Qué nosotros somos unos adictos al sexo?- le dije escéptico- Todos sabemos que cada vez que vas a dar un "paseo", vas a casa de Alexa, y no es a hablar precisamente. Y te recuerdo que últimamente tus "paseos" han aumentado cada vez más este mes.- Riker y Ryland se rieron de la cara de verguenza de Rocky.

- Oh, no te rías tanto Riker, que tu eres igual a él- le dije mirándolo divertido. La risa de Riker se paró y me miró con cierto recelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Riker con voz temerosa.

- Que cuando hablas con Vanessa sobre el próximo partido de baseball, no te refieres al deporte precisamente.

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ryland entusiasmado.

-Es la forma secreta que tienen ella y Riker de hablar sobre dónde y cuándo pueden encontrarse para acostarse.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- me preguntó Riker muy sonrojado.

- Me sorprendió mucho que Vanessa supiera tanto de partidos de Baseball, así que le pregunté a Laura, y ella me dijo que Vanessa odiaba el Baseball. Además siempre que decías una fecha y hora nunca había partido y tú desaparecías. Me pareció todo muy sospechoso, así que lo investigué con ayuda de Laura, y decidimos seguirlos, ella a Vanessa y yo a tí. Al final descubrimos donde os encontrabais y todo lo demás.- le expliqué. Riker estaba super rojo, Rocky con la boca abierta y Ryland riendose a carcajadas.

- A veces me da miedo, lo observador que eres Ross- dijo Rocky- Y cuando haces equipo con Laura, no hay misterio que se resista.

- Chicos, sois lo mejores- dijo Ryland después de su ataque de risa- me habeis animado bastante.

- Para eso están los hermanos- le respondí sonriendo. Escuchamos como la puerta se abría.

- ¿Hola, hay alguien?- gritó Ratliff desde la puerta de entrada.

- En la cocina- gritó Rocky. Escuchamos unos pasos acercarse hasta que vimos aparecer Ratliff.

- Hey, chicos, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Elli sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Había una reunión y no me he enterado?

- No Rat, es que los aquí presentes- dijo Rocky señalandonos a Ryland y a mí- estaban aburridos o deprimidos porque Rydel se llevó a sus novias.

- ¿Mi Delly?- preguntó Ratliff. Rocky asintí como afirmación- Me ha llamada antes para cancelar nuestra cita, pero me ha dicho que vaya a su casa a las 21:00h que tenía preparado algo especial, así que he pensado venir antes por si alguno de vosotros estaba y hacer algo.

- Pues, tienes suerte, porque tengo toda la tarde libre gracias a tu novia que me ha arruinado los planes que tenía para esta tarde con Laura- le dije un poco molesto.

- Dejame adivinar, tus "planes" con Laura eran una tarde de sexo- dijo Ratliff sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que lo único que hacemos Laura y yo cuando estamos solo es sexo?- les dije un poco frustrado.

- Porque es la verdad, siempre que tú y Laura están juntos se puede sentir la fuerte atracción sexual que teneis, y además siempre que los veo se están besando. - Yo negé con la cabeza para replicar pero Ratliff me interrumpió- Antes de que lo niegues, dime si me equivoqué sobre tus "planes" de esta tarde- me preguntó Ratliff.

- No- dije susurrando muy bajo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que no te he escuchado- dijo Ratliff con una sonrisa juguetona.

- He dicho que no, tienes razón, tenía planeada una tarde de sexo, ¿contento?- le dije en voz alta con las mejillas rojas. Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras mi cara alcanzaba diferentes tonos de rojo. Cuando los chicos se fueron calmando añadí- ¿No venías para hacer algo juntos?

- Si. Estaba pensando en un partido...- respondió Ratliff.

- Espero que no sea de Baseball- añadió Ryland, y todos nos reímos.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó Ratliff extrañado.

- Es sobre lo de Riker y Vanessa- le dije.

- Ah, ¿ya lo saben todos?- Yo afirmé con la cabeza, y él se rió.

- ¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Riker.

- Sí, Rydel me lo dijo, se lo había contado Laura. Tengo que admitir que es una buena estrategía, Riker, así nadie sabe de qué estás hablando en realidad. Puede que te copie la idea- dijo sonriendo.

- Pues espero que no- dijeron Riker y Rocky muy serios. La sonrisa de Ratliff se desvaneció. Y Ryland y yo contuvimos la risa. Era una escena muy graciosa, mis dos hermanos mayores eran muy protectores con Rydel, y Ratliff va y les dice que puede que use la idea de Riker para poder acostarse con ella a escondidas. La cara de Ratliff no tenía precio, era muy graciosa.

- S-solo era una broma- dijo nervioso- Yo nunca haría nada con Rydel sin vuestro consentimiento.

- Más te vale, porque sino jamás tendrás descendencia. - dijo Riker amenazándolo. Conocía a Riker, y es capaz de cumplir su promesa, él todavía ve a Rydel como una niña y piensa que siempre lo será. Laura me había contado que Rydel y Ratliff ya lo había hecho, no podía enfadarme con ellos, Rydel es una persona adulta que sabe lo que hace y no puedo prohibirle hacer algo que yo hago con Laura.

- Bueno, chicos, creo que Ratliff ha pillado la idea. Estoy seguro que nunca hará algo que ella no quiera.- intervine para ayudar a Ratliff. El me miró agradecido y yo le sonreí- Creo que estábamos hablando sobre que hacer. Alguna idea.

- Podríamos ir a la playa, a esta hora hay unas olas increíbles- sugirió Ryland. Todos asintieron conformes.

- Pues a la playa se ha dicho- dije con ámimo- Vamos.

Pasamos varias horas surfeando, a las 20:00h volvimos a casa para ducharnos, Ratliff se había traído algo de ropa, así que se quedó con nosotros. Mamá me había dejado una nota diciendo que ella y papá estaría fue toda la noche porque iban a casa de unos amigos y volvería mañana al medio día. Rocky, se marchó después de estar listo, porque tenía una cita con Alexa a las 20:30h y Riker también se fue poco después porque Vanessa lo llamó para salir. Así que ahora estabamos en el salón viendo la televión mientras comíamos unas pizzas que habíamos pedido.

Cerca de las 21:00h escuchamos la puerta abrirse y varias voces femininas saludando desde la entrada mientras se acercaban.

- Hola, chicos- Rydel apareció por el salón acompañada de Laura y Savannah, ambas sonriendo complices y con varia bolsas en las manos.- Nos vamos a mi habitación en 15 minutos bajamos y quiero toda vuestra atención.

- Oh, vamos Rydel, no puedes devolverme a mi novia- dijo Ryland mientras se acercaba a Savannah y la abazaba por los hombros- La he echado de menos.

- Yo también te he extrañado RyRy, pero si esperas un poco te aseguro que te gustará la sorpresa.- dijo Sav, le besó rápidamente y se marchó subiendo las escaleras. Laura me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, y yo le devolví la acción, antes de irse. Continuamos viendo la televisión cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose. Cuando vimos quienes eran apagamos la tele, ya que nadie la veía.

- Hola- dijeron Riker y Vanessa al llegar a salón.

- Hola- saludamos todos y yo añadí- No sabía que vendríais.

- Sí, es que Laura me envió un mensaje diciendo que venga a vuestra casa para que viera algo especial, así que llamé a Riker, y aquí estamos.

- Sí aquí estamos- dijo Riker un poco molesto- en vez de en una fantástica cita solos.

- Oh, vamos Riker, solo será un momento, luego podemos irnos a donde quieras- dijo Vanessa abrazándolo.

- Vale, pero solo un momento.- le contestó para después besarla.

- ¿Qué se traerá Rydel entre manos?- susurré mientras pensaba.

- No lo sé- respondió Ryland.

- Yo tampoco, lleva toda la semana muy rara, buscando algo.- añadió Ratliff.

- Pues espero que merezca la pena.

Escuchamos a las chicas reirse mientras bajaban las escaleras. La luz se apagó y una potente luz blanca iluminó una pared del salón. Por fin sabría a que venía tanto misterio.


	2. Chapter 2

Vimos aparecer a Rydel con un micrófono y vestida completamente distinta, llevaba un top rojo más arriba del ombligo con una falda de cuero negra y unos zapatos de tacón, estaba muy guapa. Creo que Ratliff dejó de respirar nada más verla y empezó a devorarla con la mirada, cosa que por suerte Riker no notó o hubiera sido hombre muerto.

- Buenas noches dama y caballeros- dijo por el micrófono sonriente- Hoy me complace presentar a mis mejores amigas, casi hermanas, en esta noche especial, que interpretarán la maravillosa canción Bang Bang. Espero que disfruten del espectáculo.- Todos aplaudimos y esperamos.

Rydel se apartó de la luz y unos segundos después apareció Savannah, que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros largos, un top negro y unos tirantes blancos, tenía que admitir que se parecía muchísimo a la chica del videoclip que Laura me obligó a ver sobre esta canción, llevaba obsesionada con esa canción una semana desde que salió el videoclip.

Savannah se paró en medio del improvisado escenario y encendió el aparato que llevaba para que empiece la música. Cuando comenzó la música apareció Laura y juro que casi me da un ataque al verla. Estaba increíblemente sexy, con unos diminutos short blancos y una camiseta corta del mismo color. Me miró sonriendo y movió los labios gesticulando la palabra "escucha" para después guiñarme un ojo.

Ambas empezaron a cantar y a bailar lentamente, primero cantó Sav mirando a Ryland, pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de la figura de Laura que no dejaba de mirarme. En el estribillo de la canción ambas cantaron y bailaban iguales, era el baile más sensual que había visto nunca y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar por ello. La segunda estrofa le tocaba a Laura, y ella me cantaba a mí, cada palabra que salía de sus labios se grababan en mi mente, imaginando y fantaseando con ella cosas para nada inocentes. Cada vez sentía más calor, mis manos me picaban por el deseo tocarla, seguramente mis ojos estaban oscuros por la lujuria y mis dientes estaban apretados, y todos estos factores iban aumentando con cada frase que cantaba, ya que la letra de la canción tenía mucho significado subliminal.

Volvieron a cantar el estribillo y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso de que aquella canción acabara. Estaba disfrutando mucho ver a mi novia moviéndose así para mí, pero el hecho de no poder tocarla me estaba matando. Estaba seguro que si me levantaba y me la llevaba, ella se quejaría al principio pero sabía cómo hacerla olvidar, pero Rydel me mataría, bueno no literalmente, pero me daría tal golpe que no podría "divertirme" con Laura en un buen tiempo, y todo por arruinar el espectáculo que había preparado.

La tercera estrofa empezó y cantó ¿Alexa?, que hacía ella aquí. Se supone que ella y Rocky tenían una cita. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Rocky apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo a su novia. Creo que estaba tan concentrado viendo a Laura que no me percaté cuando llegaron. Seguí viendo a mi chica mientras cantaba y bailaba, disfrutando de cada movimiento que hacía e imaginando que era yo quien tocaba su cuerpo y no sus manos.

Cuando acabó la canción todos nos levantamos y aplaudimos. Volvió a aparecer Rydel con su micrófono y habló:

- Espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo, porque ahora empieza la fiesta. ¡Yay!- Nuevamente la música empezó a sonar y las luces cambiaron de color, dándole un aspecto de discoteca.

Cada uno se fue con su pareja a bailar o a buscar alguna bebida. Laura se acercó a mí con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido, te ha gustado?- me dijo con una voz seductora mientras delineaba la longitud de mi cuello con su dedo.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido por no poder tocarte en estos minutos.- dije mientras la sujetaba por la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo.

- Creo que me hago una idea- dijo abrazándome por el cuello y casi rozando nuestros labios- pero no me has contestado.

- Si, me ha gustado, ha sido increíble.- contesté hipnotizado por sus ojos.

- Gracias Ross, me alegra saberlo- dijo. Cuando pensé que me iba a besar se apartó sonriendo- Creo que voy a por algo de beber. Nos vemos Rossy.

- ¿Pero qué...?- vi cómo se alejaba rumbo a la cocina, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Esa chica me quería volver loco, pero eso es lo que más amo de ella. Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara la seguí a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a Laura con un vaso en la mano mientras hablaba con Rydel. Ella al notar mi presencia me miró y me guiñó un ojo, pero continuó hablando con mi hermana. Entendí enseguida lo que hacía, era su pequeña venganza por lo que pasó ayer.

**Flashback:**

_- Te atrapé y no pienso soltarte- le dije acorralándola en la pared mientras besaba su cuello._

_- Ross, aquí no, nos pueden ver- dijo Laura entra suspiros._

_- Vale, pero no te escaparás- dije. Me aparté de ella y la cogí de la mano guiándola hasta la primera puerta que ví sin ningún cartel. Entramos y por suerte estaba vacía, esas eran las ventajas de trabajar en un estudio tan grande, podías encontrar muchas habitaciones vacías pero equipadas con un sofá y una mesa.- Aquí nadie nos encontrará.- dije mientras la pegaba a la puerta y la empezaba a besar._

_- Eres muy ingenioso cuando quieres algo, Lynch- me dijo Laura sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio._

_- Por supuesto, y lo que más quiero es a ti.- La levanté hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura y ella rodeó sus piernas en mi cadera para no caerse.- Te amo Laura Marano._

_- Y yo te amo a ti Ross Lynch- dijo antes de fundirnos en un beso tierno en un principio pero que se volvía más salvaje con cada segundo, creado una dura batalla de nuestras lengua._

_Me dediqué a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana y acariciar sus perfectas piernas, mientras ella jugaba con mi pelo y apretaba el agarre de sus piernas. La ropa empezaba a molestar por lo que nos fuimos deshaciendo de ella. Primero fue su camisa junto a la mía, permitiendo que nuestras manos viajaran libremente por el cuerpo del otro, causando placenteras caricias. Me separé de ella para conseguí librarme de los molestos shorts que llevaba Laura, ofreciéndome una magnífica vista de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior que casualmente era amarilla._

_- Intenta provocarme Señorita Marano- le dije sonriendo al contemplarla._

_- Puede, ¿Acaso piensa hacer algo al respecto Señor Lynch?- dijo siguiendo mi juego._

_- Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas- dije acercándome más a ella- Pero tendré que quitarte ese conjunto tan bonito.- le susurré en el oído consiguiendo que se estremeciera. Cuando estaba besando su cuello oímos unas voces._

_- ¡No la soporto!- Laura y yo nos miramos al escuchar un par de voces acercándose.- Todo el mundo cree que esa estúpida cría es una santa. Pero estoy segura que solo es una máscara para conseguir lo que quiere y ser famosa._

_- Además toda su fama se la debe a él- contestó la otra voz femenina- Si no hubiera conseguido ese papel, nunca lo hubiera conocido y ahora sería una don nadie._

_- ¡Ah, la odio! No entiendo que ve él en ella- dijo la primera voz- Seguro que le ha hecho algo para engatusarlo, con lo zorra que es no me extrañaría. Porque sino no entiendo cómo no se ha fijado en mí, si somos perfectos el uno para el otro._

_- Tienes razón Kate, Laura Marano es una zorra, Ross y tú harían la pareja perfecta- comentó la segunda voz._

_- Lo sé, Tina, lo sé - Pudimos escuchar como esas chicas se alejaban riéndose._

_- ¿Laura, estás bien?- pregunté preocupado al ver como tenía la cabeza agachada._

_- Esas malditas brujas- escuché como susurraba para sí misma- ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso?_

_- No les hagas caso- dije tranquilamente al ver que no estaba triste, simplemente un poco enfadada. Supe que mi comentario fue la chispa que encendió la hoguera por la forma en que me miró._

_- ¿Qué no les haga caso?- me preguntó furiosa- Esas putas acaban de insultarme en mi cara ¿y tú dices que no les haga caso?_

_- Lo siento, no quería decir eso- dije intentando calmarla._

_- Pero lo has dicho Ross, pensé que como mi novio me entenderías, pero veo que no- dijo mientras se separaba de mí y se empezaba a vestir._

_- Espera, en serio, lo siento, si quieres puedo hacerles tragar sus palabras- dije a modo de disculpa._

_- No importa, ya da igual. Tengo que irme, he quedado con Raini para ensayar- Dijo al terminar de vestirse._

_- De verdad, lo siento- dije arrepentido. Ella me miró y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa._

_- Tranquilo, Ross, todo está bien, simplemente necesito pensar- se acercó y me besó- Te quiero- me dijo antes de irse._

_- Yo también te quiero- le dije como despedida._

**Fin Flashback.**

Observé como Laura baila con Rydel y después fue a hablar con su hermana. Durante todo ese tiempo yo no me moví del marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyado y que me ofrecía una buena vista de todos los movimientos de mi novia. Ella me miraba constantemente y me sonreía, pero nunca se acercaba, me estaba provocando y aunque suene estúpido me encantaba, pero las ganas de tocarla no habían hecho más que aumentar.

- Rydel- dije al verla- Me ha encantado tu idea.

- Te dije que te gustaría- me contestó sonriendo- Llevamos toda la tarde ensayando el baile.

- ¿Llevamos?- pregunté intrigado.

- Sí, iba a participar, pero sabía que Riker y Rocky se molestarían si lo hacía así que llamé a Alexa para que nos ayudara.

- ¿Por eso ibas vestida así?- Ella asintió- Yo creo que lo hubieras hecho genial, y que Ratliff hubiera salido mal parado de esta casa. Porque te aseguro que hubiera hecho algo más que besarte y Riker lo hubiera matado- dije riendome al imaginarme la escena.

- Lo sé, esa era una de las razones por lo que no lo hice. Rat puede ser muy pasional cuando quiere- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Vale, no quiero detalles de vuestros encuentros.

- No pensaba contártelo, solo puedo decirte que hoy será una noche inolvidable- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y despidiendose. - Hasta luego Ross, no me esperes levantado, creo que no dormiré aqui esta noche, o puede que nisiquiera llegue a dormir- y con ese último comentario se fue a la cocina donde le esperaba Ratliff con una sonrisa. Ver a mi hermana tan feliz me ponía contento y me hacía olvidar los celos de hermano que sentía al verla con mi mejor amigo, porque aunque suene estúpido, Rydel es como una segunda madre para mí, siempre ha estado ahí para mí desde que tengo memoria y soy muy posesivo con lo que quiero y Rydel es una de las cosas que más quiero.

Estuve mirando a Laura hasta que por fin terminó de hablar con todo el que se cruzara en frente y bailar con las novias de mis hermanos, entonces me decidí a acercarme a ella.

- Creo que es mi turno- dije al llegar a su lado, pero dejando cierta distancia.

- Hola, Rossy- me dijo sonriéndome y acercándose a mí hasta que puedo rodear mi cuello con sus brazos- Pensé que nunca vendrías.

- Fuiste tú quien me evitó- me dije abrazando su cintura- Quería esperar hasta que tú vinieras, pero las ganas que tenía de estar junto a ti me han ganado.

- Eso es muy dulce Ross. Pero te aseguro que si en los próximos minutos no te hubieras acercado yo hubiera ido a ti.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, porque quiero un baile contigo ante de ir a un lugar más privado.- le dije sonriendo y besando su cuello.

- Mmmm. Me gusta tu idea- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados por el beso.- Vamos, me encanta esta canción.- añadió cuando empezó la canción de "Starships" de Nikki Minaj.

Fuimos de la mano hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile y empezamos a bailar. Era muy divertido y algo excitante ver a Laura moverse y rozar "accidentalmente" su cuerpo con el mío. Cuando acabó la canción agarré a Laura de la mano y subimos al piso de arriba hasta llegar a mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave para que hubiera más interrupciones.

- Vaya, Ross, sí que estas desesperado- Escuché decir a Laura riéndose al ver como cerraba la puerta.

- No te imaginas como lo estoy deseando, llevo sin tocarte dos días- dije acercándome a ella.

- Hemos estado más tiempo sin sexo- dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sé, pero en aquellas ocasiones no te tenía tan cerca.

La levanté de la cintura y ella rodeó sus piernas en mi cadera, haciendo me gruñir por el roce. Me dirigí a la cama y la deposité allí. Me quité la camisa y me puse encima suyo pero sin llegar a aplastarla con mi peso.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- dije al notar sus ojos llenos de deseo, recorriendo mi torso desnudo.

- Pues sí, a ti- dijo agarrándome por el cuello y acercándome a ella para besarme con fiereza.

- Laura espera- dije separándome del beso- tenía que contarte algo.

- ¿No puede esperar?- preguntó impaciente. - Quiero que _me muestres todo lo que tu madre te dio_- dijo citando una frase de la canción "Bang Bang" y besando mi cuello.

- En serio, tengo que contártelo. Después no más interrupciones.

- Vale, ¿Qué es?- dijo mirándome.

- ¿Recuerdas a las idiotas esas de ayer?

- Ross si era eso lo que tenías que decir te lo hubieras ahorrado- dijo molesta.

- Espera, no he acabado. Como te decía ya no volverán a molestarte.

- ¿Por qué dice e...? ¿Qué has hecho Ross?- me preguntó curiosa.

- Se podría decir que moví unos hilos para que esas dos no vuelvan a trabajar para Disney Channel.- dije con una sonrisa recordándolo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo mis contactos- dije.- Eran las asistentes de las asistentes y estaba a punto de despedirlas, así que no me ha costado mucho conseguir que las echen. Creo que más de uno se ha alegrado.

- Ha sido un bonito detalle que lo hayas hecho por mí.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- No podía permitir que esas dos se fueran sin castigo alguno después de insultar a la persona que amo. - añadí rozando su nariz con la mía.

- Eres la persona más dulce y considerada que existe y por eso te amo, Ross Lynch- dijo para después besarme con ternura.

- Y yo que pensaba que solo te gustaba por ser increíblemente sexy. - Dije bromeando, haciéndola reír.

- Puede que tengas razón- dijo riéndose, siguiendo mi broma.

- Se acabó la charla, es hora de que nuestros cuerpos hablen- añadí y la besé- Llevo toda la noche esperando para quitarte esa ropa.

- Y yo esperando a que me la quites.

La ropa empezó a escasear y el calor de nuestros cuerpos a aumentar. Las palabras sobraban y el único sonido que se escuchaba era los besos y gemidos que salían de nuestros labios. Sabía que esa noche sería inolvidable y la disfrutaría como nunca. Y todo gracias a una canción y las locas ideas de mi hermana.

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Decidme que os ha parecido y si queréis que haga un epílogo sobre la noche de Ross y Laura.**


End file.
